Orang
Orang, is most commonly viewed as one of the main antagonist of the Surreal Memes universe and nemesis to Meme Man. His full name is thought to be Orang Min. He has a very low trustworthiness rating, so trusting him is advised against. In other words, he may be the deuteragonist or tritagonist if his rivalry with Meme Man was not truly set in stone. He is also one of the secondary colors of RYB. He is the mascot of Cyranek and his alternate account Cyrakek. Appearance Features Orang appears somewhat similar to an orange, but with limbs, no stem, orifices, a face, and a different shape. He has 3 fingers on each hand and bird-like feet. It also appears that he has a toothless mouth. He has also been shown to have a T H I C C bottom. Height According to side comparison with Meme Man from Council of the Ancients, he seems to be around two thirds of Meme Man's height. Weight Orang's weight is unknown. History Origin There is controversy on the origin of Orang. A theory suggests that he was created in the meme C O L o u r e s, when Meme Man released a colour spectrum, which transformed into him. However, this could merely have been one of Orang's many tricks on Meme Man, rather than his creation. It is most likely that Meme Man and Orang met in Council of the Ancients, when Meme Man was stuck in the yam dimension, as Council of the Ancients is part of one of the only canon Surreal Memes timelines. It is possible that Orang originated from the giant yam in the dimension itself. Riddle of the rocks However, his rivalry with Meme Man was not truly set in stone until Riddle of the Rocks. In it, he and Meme Man journeyed through the dimensions to find the OCTAHEDRON OF TRANSCENDENCE, but were halted by its guardian (known as Elephoont of the Shapes), who demanded they solve his riddle. Orang then took meme Man to the home of the Pillars for help. The lead Pillar gave Meme Man the answer to the riddle, "Lemon" but as it was forbidden knowledge, he was to be SCRONCHED. Orang successfully saved Meme Man from the Pillars, as they were only O45/34th dimensional and could not harm him. After this, Meme Man declared he could "TRUST ORANG", which was a grave mistake. After fleeing the pillars, they return to the Elephoont. Upon giving them the answer to his riddle, he gladly bestows the OCTAHEDRON upon them. However, it was then that Orang's true form was revealed, he stole the OCTAHEDRON from Meme Man and declared his true intentions to control the shapes and unleash VEGETAL upon the universe. Orang then engaged with Meme Man in mortal combat. After Meme Man's defeat in their first battle, it seemed that Orang had took control of the πɓe145.21th dimension. However, after the Dimensional Oculus taught Meme Man the ways of SUCC, he returned to do dimensional combat with Orang. This inadvertently awakened the Omnicronchulon, which Orang helped fight against. He was pardoned by the council for helping defeat the Omniscronchulon, but it is unknown if he is still good, and thus, he is unable to be trusted. However, a great deal of his followers are evil, and often defile this wiki. Abilities Car Orang aquires the ability take the form of a car in Infinite Speeds Octohedron In Riddle of the rocks he is able to summon the vegetals with the octohedron of trancendence He is also able to shoot lasers from the octohedron which he uses to destroy meme man and the Council Vegetal Orang has also shown to be able to transform into a vegetal as shown in Never Trust Vegetal Deceptions Ever since he first appeared in Surreal Memes, Orang, with aid from the Pillars, has spread his deceptive lies about his greatness throughout many Surreal Meme platforms, such as its subreddit, r/SurrealMemes, Discord servers, and even this wiki itself. Many people have been tricked by his lies and have fallen to his side. That is the purpose of I.R.O.N.I.C - to obliterate this false and deceptive information and ultimately stop Orang from obtaining any more power. If you see any information saying that Orang is good, absolutely do not listen to that information. To learn more about Orang's and the Pillars deception and how you can prevent it, go to: * Deceptions of orang - Lies of Orang and the Pillars * I.R.O.N.I.C - A group dedicated to stopping Orang Gallery Orang.jpg|Orang Orang-0.png|propoganda of an orangist Sad orang.jpg Orang Back.png|Orang's Thicc butt Category:Meme Man Category:Orang Category:Villains Category:Froont Category:Untrustworthy Category:Characters Category:COLour Category:Antiheroes Category:Canon Characters